


Crash

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Random College!AU<br/>I guess technically RPS so don't read if you don't like and all that</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Random College!AU  
> I guess technically RPS so don't read if you don't like and all that

“Hurry up mate, we can’t be late again or Mr. Ridge will have a fit.” I stand in the doorway of the bathroom watching my roommate Alex Smith fixing his hair. This isn’t the first time he has caused us to be late for this exact reason. Ross and I can’t leave him or he will end up just not going, that wouldn’t be a first either.

He waves me off and I turn to Ross, shaking my head. “If you want Trott, just go. I can afford being late.” Ross almost never gets in trouble if he walks in late, something neither of us know how he manages.

“You sure?” He nods and I smile gratefully at him. I grab my books and head outside, down the stairs, across the main gathering area, toward the large brick building that is as far away from our dorm room as possible.

I guess it’s my fault I’m not paying attention, and thus run into the tall bearded man I’ve never seen before. I mumble an apology and quickly pick up my books and folders, walking down the hall without a second thought.

I guess it’s also my fault I end up with an agriculture book instead of my mechanics book. And my fault that I now have detention with Mr. Ridge after school. And if this day couldn’t get any better, Ross and Smith actually got to class a full minute before the bell rang.

So after school I’m sitting with my hands folded on the desk, facing forward, because Mr. Ridge wouldn’t have it any other way. So for the next forty-five minutes I get to watch Mr. Ridge play on his computer.

“You can leave now, Mr. Trott. Next time be prepared for class, hm?” I walk out, saying nothing. Once I leave the room though. . .that’s a whole different story.

I walk down the hall mumbling about the dumb tall boy who ran into me and caused me to be forced to sit perfectly still for the last forever. “I probably will never find this guy again, and I’ll never get my book back. Since when do we have an agriculture course? This can’t seriously be a thing.”

I head back to my dorm room and find the door locked. “Guys?” I knock on the door, and hear some shuffling and seconds later the door opens.

“Oh hey, Trott. How was detention?” Smith smirks.

“Fuck off,” I mutter.

~!~!

The next morning Smith is actually ready to go on time, so we head over to class together. I don’t notice that I have my mechanics book back until we are in the classroom. I am about to turn to Smith and ask him about it when Mr. Ridge walks in and starts talking to us about a new project we are going to be working on.

I get paired up with a kid with a mop of blonde hair and goggles on his head. While making a working circuit shouldn’t be that hard, my mind is preoccupied with thoughts of how this man with nice facial hair managed to swap out our books without me noticing.

“We’re done, Mr. Ridge.” We finish with some time left, and I strike up a conversation, hoping this kid knows something.

“Hey, do you know a guy with like, really nice facial hair? He’s taking some agriculture class this hour?” He gives me a weird look, pulling the goggles off his face and placing them high on his forehead.

“Do you know anything else about him?” I shake my head and he shrugs. “I don’t know, sorry.”

“S’fine, mate.” The bell rings and I exit class, defeated.

“Alright Trott?” Ross and Smith appear on either side of me and we head down the hall. I shrug him off and head to administration. My head feels fuzzy and my stomach is queasy.

While I am making my way through the crowd of people I see a tall man with nice facial hair exiting the building. I quickly sign out and run outside.

I stand on the stairs moving the fringe out of my face to see if I can find the man who eludes me. Few people are outside right now, and it is easy to spot the tall man heading for the boys dorms. I trott (haha!) over, trying to catch up to the mysterious stranger.

Once I get close enough I call out to the man, and find myself staring into icy blue eyes. I find my mind go blank and I continue to stand there and watch as the man turns and walks away.

“Wait! You were the person who I ran into yesterday, right?” I hurry to catch up and try to look anywhere but his eyes.

“I ran into quite a few people yesterday, you will have to be more specific.” I frown at him, and he starts laughing. “Kidding, of course. Yes, I believe so. Before school? Over there?” He points and I follow his finger to the entrance to the school. I turn back and nod, smiling at the blue eyed beauty.

“Yea. I was wondering how you managed to switch back our books. I had your book when I went back to my room last night, and this morning I had mine.” The bell rings and I jump, trying to hide it with a *swoosh* of my hair.

“Oh, Ross brought it when he came over last night.” I look up at him, confused. I think back to last night and don’t remember either of them leaving.

“You know Ross?” My body gets heavy and I wish I could just sink into the ground and appear in my dorm where I can be sad in peace.

“Not very well, but we’re working on a project together for architecture class. He really enjoys marble, and, don’t tell him I said this, I hate it. I don’t know why, but we’re making our entire house out of it. It’s terrible. But they have mahogany doors!” His eyes light up and I, without thinking, reach up and kiss him.

I pull back immediately and blush. “Sorry,” I mumble, turning to walk away. I cover my face with my hands and sit down on a bench.

I’m still sitting on this bench when the bell rings again and my two roommates find me for lunch.

“Oh hey Trott. What’s wrong, mate?” I look up at Ross and hair flip.

“Oh, just got a bit of a headache. Gonna go lie down for a while. See you guys later.” I brush off their worried looks and head for the boys dorm.

And who else would be chilling in the lobby then the man with the beautiful blue eyes and fancy facial hair. I try and walk as quickly as I can, hoping he won’t notice-

“Oh, hey! Guy-I-ran-into!” Figuring it is better to face this now then later when Ross and everyone else knows, I turn and look around. We are the only people in the lobby/chill room, since most people have classes all day.

“Listen - about earlier-”

He brushes me off. “When’s your next class?”

“I’m taking the day off. Why?”  
This man grabs my hand and drags me over to one of the few couches scattered around and pulls me down to sit next to him. I feel my cheeks burning, and I scoot as far away as the couch will allow.

“Let’s hang out. My next class is after lunch, so we have plenty of time.”

“Uh- I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He looks like a whipped puppy, and I want to take back what I said and just coddle him.

“Why?”

“Well after this morning-” I throw my hands up. He just keeps looking at me with those sad eyes. “Quit looking at me like that!”

I cover my face, ashamed. The couch dips and I fall into this man. His arm goes around me and I rest my head on his chest.

“College life can suck sometimes. Don’t worry about it.” I look up at him and his arm moves to the back of the couch.

“I’m sorry about running into you, and then kissing you. I didn’t mean to, I wasn’t thinking.”

“Why are you sorry? Then I couldn’t do this.” He leans close to me and presses his lips to mine.

We lean back and smile at each other. “You know, I don’t even know your name, mate.”

He raises an eyebrow but answers. “You can call me your new boyfriend. Or Sjin, either works.”


End file.
